


Tie me up

by destielstony, officiallyrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstony/pseuds/destielstony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyrogers/pseuds/officiallyrogers
Summary: To spice up their sex life, Steve and Tony decide to think about what they can try out.Steve has an idea.





	Tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that yesterday at 7 am and the amazing and sweet officiallyrogers proofread it for me, for which I am so thankful for and now I decided to post this porn without any plot.

For a long time, Steve had given some thought about it and now he came to a decision that he just wanted to try it out. He had already made plans and was now waiting for Tony. He had told him it was important and that he could pause his work for an evening. Of course, Tony had said he was almost done and it would not be too long, but Steve had asked him to come up to him now.

It was already pretty late and Tony had been working for too long anyway. Steve heard the lift open and got a little nervous. He didn’t know how Tony would react to his idea but he just hoped that it wouldn’t scare or push Tony away. They had been together for a little over a year now and a few weeks ago they also talked about trying out some new things during sex.

"Hey Stevie, I'm here now. What’s so important?" Tony came in the door and had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, Tony, you remember when we talked about trying out new things in our sex life a few weeks ago, right?" Steve started, fidgeting nervously with his hands. Tony raised an eyebrow. He had rarely seen Steve so nervous. At least not around him.

"Yeah, we actually did have that talk. Why, did you think of something?" Tony asked and Steve nodded and Tony was excited.

"That's fantastic. So, what did you think of?" He asked, slowly approaching Steve. He took Steve's hands in his own to soothe and reassure him without a word that everything is okay.

"I... I would like for you to tie me up." Steve confessed and Tony had to try to suppress a grin. Steve noticed that, of course, and his insecurity just continued to increase. Should he not have said it?

"What a coincidence because I’d been thinking of that for a few days too. My super-hot boyfriend, who can usually command everything and everyone, being helpless under my control… I have to say, it’s turned me on already just thinking about it." Tony said with a wider grin and Steve was relieved.

"I even bought something in the hope that you would actually try it out with me." Steve dropped Tony's hands and opened his dresser. He brought out some bondage ropes, a blindfold, and a series of gags that he had trouble choosing from.

"You’ve already taken care of it. I'm surprised, but in a positive way, of course." Tony walked again to Steve and took his face in his hands to press a kiss on his lips. Steve dropped everything and wrapped his arms around Tony's body. Tony jumped and wrapped his legs around Steve's torso. The kiss became hotter, more intense as tongues played together, hair was pulled, and lips were gnawed on. Steve walked carefully to the bed during the kiss and sat down, Tony now sitting in his lap. Tony slowly pulled away and a broad grin was on his face.

"Well, let's go." Tony announced and got up.

"Lay down." Tony ordered and immediately Steve slid backwards to lie down. Tony picked up what Steve dropped on the floor and examined it.

"We need a safe word." Tony explained and Steve nodded hastily. "Chocolate pudding is our safe word, do you agree?" Tony asked and Steve laughed but nodded. Tony put the bondage equipment on the nightstand and knelt on the bed.

"You have too much on. Sit up." Tony ordered and Steve did it right away.

"I clearly enjoy commanding you." Tony quipped and put his hands on the hem of Steve's shirt. Slowly, he pulled it off and put his hand on Steve's chest to gently push him down. Cleverly, he opened Steve's trouser buttons and zipper with the other hand and tugged on it so the pants also landed quickly on the floor. Now, it was time to put on the ropes. Tony gently knotted the rope around Steve's right wrist and the right bedpost, then the same with his other side.

"Would you like to have your feet tied as well?" Tony asked cautiously and Steve nodded. So, Tony removed Steve's boxer shorts while Tony was still fully dressed as Steve lay completely undressed under him. With quick movements, he also tied Steve's feet to the bedposts and Steve lay now spread out on the bed.

"Are you cold?" Tony asked again and Steve shook his head. Tony nodded in satisfaction and held up the blindfold questioningly.

"Yes, please." Steve said and Tony raised Steve's head to place the blindfold on. Steve heard the question if he saw something beyond the blindfold and shook his head. At Tony's question if he wanted a gag, Steve nodded and said he could choose whichever. Tony chose the cloth over the others because with the other ones, he wasn’t sure how possible it was to breathe. Just the sight of Steve being naked in front of him made him so horny.

"I'm going to undress now. You stay here, not that you can go anywhere anyway." Tony joked and Steve heard footsteps on the wood fade away, indicating he was alone now. It felt like an eternity for Steve until Tony came back and while he had already tried to get out of the ropes, just to see if it was possible and he found out it wasn’t. The knots were tight and the rope was strong.

"I'm back." Tony mumbled seductively and Steve immediately became attentive. Something was laid down on the bedside table and the bed went down a while later. A pair of hands stroked him gently and he thought the feeling was pleasant as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh no, you stay quiet." Tony ordered and now Steve felt a hot breath on his skin and then a warm tongue below his belly button. A pleasant tingling sensation flowed through his body and he had to pull himself together to not let another sigh sound, or even a moan. Gently, Tony ran his hands along Steve's body and Steve seemed to like it. With his tongue, Tony licked around Steve's nipples that had hardened at the intimate touch before he licked Steve's neck, where Steve’s weak spot was. Gently he nibbled and sucked at this place where he knew that was the most sensitive and a light whimper escaped Steve.

"No sound, my angel, otherwise I won’t continue." Tony whispered in his ear and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Steve's cock had been stiff for a moment now and showed how much he enjoyed Tony. After all, he had not done much yet. Steve winced as Tony suddenly put his hand to his balls and massaged them a bit. It was getting harder and harder to not make a sound but Steve bit his tongue and pursed his lips to prevent it.

Just as quick as the hand came, it was gone and Steve felt no touch of any kind. For this, he heard a slight groan from Tony's mouth. Of course, it turned him on and his cock hardened immediately. Tony's pleasurable moan continued to resonate throughout the room, and Steve let his imagination run wild, imagining what Tony was doing to himself. A groan beside his ear completely took him off guard and he finally wanted to feel Tony. But he could do nothing, neither talk nor touch him. And that turned him on.

"You have a beautiful cock down there Steve." Tony whispered seductively in his ear followed by another groan. "You don’t know how much I wanna ride you now and feel your hands on my cock. He's hard because of you, oh so hard and just for you, baby." Steve's cock throbbed and the air got hot in the room. He didn’t think that Tony could make him _that_ hard without even touching him.

Tony pressed his middle against Steve's own cock and Steve, who was not prepared for such a touch, let out a moan.

"Oh, you’re bad Steve. We did agree to not let out any noise, didn’t we?" Tony stepped down from Steve and grabbed some honey from the nightstand to spread it on Steve's cock. Slowly, he licked it with his tongue and finally took Steve’s length completely into his mouth which made Steve go completely crazy. His leg twitched, as always when he was aroused, and Tony let go of Steve's cock again. Spreading a little lube on the cock, Tony repeatedly massaged Steve’s balls along with the cock and tried to make Steve moan, which also comes irrevocably.

Immediately, Tony let go of Steve's cock again and sat down on Steve. His hand went down to Steve's ass and began to massage his inner buttocks. Below him, Steve moved to lean into the touch and his cock throbbed against Tony's. He led a finger slowly into his hole, but not without putting on lube on his finger and massaged a bit. Steve twisted and writhed under him, wanting to deepen the touch as much as possible but Tony stopped him and pulled his finger out again.

Slowly he took off Steve's blindfold and looked into the hungry eyes of his lover. He decided to keep the gag on and watched Steve's reaction as he grabbed himself by the cock and slowly moved up and down. Again, he moaned as enjoyably as possible and saw how much Steve was tormented with seeing this. He decided to remove the gag from Steve and Steve spoke immediately.

"Please ride me, I'm ready for you." He pleaded, kind of breathless and Tony smiled seductively. He took a condom from the drawer of the nightstand and slowly rolled it over Steve's cock. Now, he had to prepare himself a little and open himself up. After all, Steve couldn’t do this job as usual and Tony got a vibrator out of the closet. Steve's eyes followed Tony with every step the brunet took.

"Please let me touch you, if you're going to do that. Please, I'm so hard for you." Steve begged but Tony didn’t listen. He sat back on Steve’s lap and put one, then two, then three, then finally four fingers inside himself before the vibrator followed. He let out a groan, not holding back and he looked to see how crazy Steve was.

"Ride me, oh baby please." Steve pleaded again and this time, Tony fulfilled his wish. Slowly he sat himself onto Steve's cock and once again elicited a moan from Steve. But this time Tony accepted it. He leaned forward and whispered sweet things in Steve’s ear to show how much he loved him. Steve couldn’t hold his own moans back anymore. With each movement Tony made, he became more and more excited and the groaning didn’t stop. Tony's dirty talk made the whole thing a lot better.

"Oh, I am so hard for you… I like to ride your cock, and I like to feel you in me." Tony realized that Steve had almost hit his climax and loosened the ropes from his hands. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and they moved in a beautiful rhythm together. Steve put his hand on Tony's cock and stroked him so that Tony’s orgasm came closer, knowing he was close himself. With a gasp, they both came together with a loud moan. They stayed in that position for a while before Tony slid off Steve’s cock and cuddled beside him, trying to regulate their breathing.

"That was ... breathtaking." Steve breathed out and Tony nodded.

"Did you like it?" Tony asked and Steve nodded hastily. Tony smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Steve's lips. Tony loosened the ropes around Steve’s ankles and wrists, deciding to take a shower and change their sheets tomorrow since they definitely were too tired to do that now.

"What do you think of doing this more often?" Steve asked and Tony grinned.

"Obviously." He said and pulled Steve towards him for a kiss.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you for letting me have this kind of experience with you." He kissed Tony's hair and got a smile from Tony.

"There's no one else I'd have this experience with apart from you, Steve." Tony whispered before the two men fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
